In a job system in which a database is used (hereinafter referred to as information processing system as well), for example, a provider that provides a service to users (hereinafter simply referred to as provider as well) constructs a job system including a database in which data used for the provision of the service to the users is stored.
The job system explained above includes, for example, besides a main system database (hereinafter referred to as first database as well), a sub-system database (hereinafter referred to as second database as well). For example, when detecting that a processing delay occurs in the main system database, the job system starts processing by the sub-system database instead of the main system database. Consequently, even when a predetermined abnormality occurs in the main system database, the job system is capable of continuing the provision of the service to the users.
Related art is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-293325 and 2016-085753 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2007/063944.